Escape
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Polygamy . It was what Lily had known since she was born. She had been forced to marry James Potter the eldest son of the Leader of their Order when they were both twelve. She'd gotten pregnant that year. James now had twelve wives but she was a first wife. She herself had given him fourteen children all of them girls except this last one. Harry. NO MAGIC
1. Chapter 1

Polygamy . It was what Lily had known since she was born. She had been forced to marry James Potter the eldest son of the Leader of their Order when they were both twelve. She'd gotten pregnant that year. James now had twelve wives but she was a first wife. She herself had given him fourteen children all of them girls except this last one.

Her eldest daughters were all married off. She was now only 20 years old. Harry her youngest was on her hip in his footie pj's. The current oldest girl was 14 years old. Harry was a year old. She was sobbing as some friends packed her up. They'd gotten out and were now getting her out. She was lead to a van . She counted her children then got in . They were on their way to freedom but she couldn't quit crying. This was all she'd known her whole life.

"It's okay, Lily. "Remus told her turning around in the passenger seat of the large van. " You're doing the right thing. This is what's best for your children."

"I know." Lily sobbed. "But how am i going to do this? I don't have a job or money and James has legal claim to the children. " she hugged Harry to her. he was sucking on his thumb and looking around at everything with bright green emerald eyes. "

"Sirius has agreed to help you all until you can get back on your feet. " Remus said

"Sirius Black?" Lily asked, through her tears. "But isn't he James' best mate?"

"Not in years." Remus laughed, "Sirius got out shortly after I did. He is staying with his mother who got out. His family on her side is rich as hell. "

"Will his mother want us there?"

"She said it was fine." Remus shrugged, " Walburga is a very strict women though. She'll insist on teaching the girls about the real world and will have some opinions on what kind of jobs she thinks you will be getting. But it's for the best. "

"We haven't met." The driver said, "I'm Sirius' half brother Regulus. I was born outside. "

"Hello." Lily looked around at her girls most of who were sleeping. Then she looked at Harry who was just staring up at her with those almost glowing eyes. He seemed to understand but that couldn't be he was only a baby . He couldn't even talk yet. She hugged him close to her. She swore he would never know that life. "You're sure it's not an inconvenience? "

"No no." Reg said looking in the rear view mirror. "It's no problem. Mom loves helping people escape from that place. You have no idea how many she's supported over the years. We're actually going to wedding of one of the girls. She's been out just a few months but she swears she's found the love of her life in a normal guy. "

"Oh, that's nice. " Lily sniffled, "What's your success rate? I mean how many people have you helped that actually survived outside. "

"Oh , that's a better question for my mother." Reg laughed, "I've lost count. Try to get some sleep. We live in London it's going to be a long drive. "

* * *

They arrived around noon the next day everyone unpacked and into rooms. Then they met their hostess.

"Let me look at all of you." Walburga said to them she turned from her stove with a wooden spoon in her hand. She'd been stirring soup . "You're Lily?"

"Yes, ma'am. " Lily said, nodding, "This is Marigold, Aster, Azalea, Bauhinia, Bluebell, Chamomile, Dahlia and little Harry. "

"Eh, I've not had a family this big in a long time." Walburga set the spoon down and walked over to study each of them. "Are you in contact with your other girls. "

"I have six others and no I'm not." Lily replied, " It is not allowed by my husband. "

Walburga sighed to herself.

"14 kids so young. " she shook her head. "well, lets get you something to eat."

"Are...are we allowed to eat this stuff?" Marigold asked, "Back home we are only allowed to eat certain things..."

"You will eat anything you want here." Walburga told the girl. "THen sit down at the table. There is a high chair in the corner. Put Harry in it."

"I...don't know how..." Lily confessed, looking at the chair then the boy in her arms. "I have never seen one. We carry the baby until they learn to walk. "

"How is old is the boy?" Walburga asked, "I've not heard him make a noise. "

"Brober one." Dahlia said, holding up three fingers. " He a baby."

"and how old are you?" Walburga asked,

"I free."

"Yes you are. " Walburag asked, with a laugh, "Reg, call your brother down for lunch."

"Cover your ears." Reg said buckling Harry into his chair. They all did. "SIRIUS , LUNCH!"

The girls all winced you didn't ever yell at home unless daddy was yelling at you. They all looked up it sounded like an elephant was coming down the stairs. Suddenly a man burst into the room.

"Hey, Lils it's been awhile!" The said loudly. Harry didn't even respond. Though all his sisters covered their ears again. "Hey, " He said in a quieter voice with a frown. The girls all stared at him with rapt attention. "This little guy didn't react at all. " he tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry blinked up at him. "Hi, " Harry just blinked, Sirius waved and Harry waved back. Sirius set a bowl of soup in front him. Harry grabbed the baby spoon and put it in his mouth with no soup on it yet. "Can't feed yourself yet, huh?"

"He's only one , Sirius." Lily cried in exasperation and pulled the spoon out of Harry's mouth and began feeding him. "He puts everything in his mouth."

"Brober no hear." Dahlia told everyone. "Daddy no happy cause brober a boy an' heir."

"That's true enough." Sirius said, rubbing his chin. "Harry being his first wives only son makes him Heir to the whole Order. "

"Harry is father's only son" Bauhinia responded. " We have over a hundred sisters. "

"Sheesh." Sirius said, sweat dropping. He was eating out of his own bowl. "I never thought Jamie would really get into all that."

"I doubt he's doing it for religion. " Remus laughed, a bowl being sat infront of him. " THank you, ma'am. "

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that. " Walburga slapped him on the head with her spoon. " Now what do we say?"

"Thank you, Mama." Remus corrected.

"Good boy." Walburga looked at the girls. "I am your grandmother now. You may call me Nana. What do we say?"

"Yes, Nana." the girls chorused, looking a little shocked, they looked at their mother.

"Yes, mama." Lily said with a small smile. "What do you say, Harry?"

Harry finally looked up to see everyone looking at him. He could hear but always pretended he couldn't because he didn't want his daddy's attention on him. His daddy was a mean man. He blinked at them. Then waved his hand at Walbuga then opened his mouth widely . He was hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was now eight years old. He was doing his paper route on his bike. He looked more like a girl than a boy. He was always thin no matter what he ate, he had a small waist, and all the right proportions for a girl he just didn't have the right equipment. He wore his hair down to just above his shoulders with tiny pigtail horns on top and a barrette on each side to keep the sides of his hair out of his face.

When he was four his mother had married again to a billionaire Severus Snape. He was a nice man who treated his sisters and mother well. As for him well he was no longer favored among his sisters or mom. Their mom had had a thought around the same time that he, Harry, was going to turn out like his father. He was often told that if wasn't for the fact that she didn't want James finding them she would hand him over. Severus was okay to him but they really never connected. He also kept his distance from Harry.

When Harry had asked Severus had said there was something about Harry that felt off as if he was broken. On Harry's birthday Severus had decided to finally tell Harry why his mother and sisters hated him. He explained Polygamy to him and told him about the Order and his biological father. He'd then shown him all the information he'd been able to find on his father on the internet. It showed how many wives and children he had and even all their names. Harry had stared at it for awhile before running off to do some yard work around the neighborhood for some money. He'd come back and used a USB to copy all of it and download it on to his laptop. Then he'd spent hours shifting through it wondering how anyone thought he could end up like his father.

Harry noted a car was following him. Not just any car either a Limo. The person in it must be brash. He threw his last paper and turned his bike around to see James Potter getting out of the limo walking toward him. They were in an abandon lot three blocks over from his house. He tensed. Today he wore blue jean short shorts, and a red tank top that brushed the waist band. He'd been brought up with girls after all. He watched James stop two steps away from.

"Hello, Harry." James said, calmly. Harry blinked at him. "It is still Harry isn't it?"

"Yes. " Harry replied, "Mother didn't change my name." he replied, "To what do I owe the visit from biological father?" Harry suddenly had a thought. "Mom called you didn't she ? She called you take me? She's always saying she will. I must've done something really bad this time."

James smirked to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought. Lily had done most of the work. All he had to do was convince the boy he loved him and he would be his and never want to leave. James pondered how to do this. His body was reacting to the sight of his son. James wasn't picky , boy, girl , man , woman, it didn't matter he liked sex and he wanted it. Right now he was being turned on by his own son. So what he had daughters that he frequently had sex with but if the boy was as starved for love as he thought than maybe just maybe he could use that to get the boy to spread his legs.

"Yes, Lily called me to come and get you." James said, he moved so he was standing before the boy and cupped his cheek. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." He watched Harry stare up at him with hurt shaking eyes. "That mean woman never deserved you. Come daddy will love you. "

He took Harry's hand and lead him to the car ordering his driver to put the bike in the trunk.

* * *

"What about my stuff?" Harry asked, as he looked around the giant limo where he was sitting.

"I will buy you knew things." James told him, he glanced at the boy. "But maybe we should go inform Lily that I have you." he smirked to himself. "Maybe he could get his hands on his daughters as well.

"You wont touch my sisters will you?" James cocked an eyebrow at him. " I ... I was told what your home is like what you believe in..." Harry gave scared eyes. "Leave them alone please? I mean you've got me. The boy isn't that enough?"

Well when he put it that way.

"Yes, you're right." James said, cupping Harry's cheek and running his thumb across those sinful lips that were begging to be kissed. "All daddy needs is his son. "

He saw hope flash in Harry's eyes before it was gone. When they pulled up to the house no one was home. The house was empty except for his room . The driver quickly packed everything Harry wanted. Harry seemed crushed and even more so when he found a note from Severus.

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _I'm really sorry about just leaving without you but we heard that James is in the area. You know how sick your mother has been because of you. So we are letting you go with him._

 _I know you may not want to , Harry , but it's what's best for Lily. You don't want to make your mama more sick than she is do you? You want her to get better to take care of and love your little brother and sister right?_

 _It's really your fault. If you weren't broken then your mama wouldn't have gotten sick and would have loved you and you could have come with us._

 _Trust me when I say this is the best option for your mama , Harry._

 _So be a good boy and do what James tells you ._

 _Severus. '_

James smirked at the letter. They were just doing all his work for him it was going to be so easy to get the boy to love him now. Back in the limo he held Harry in his lap while the boy cried. He knew the boy could feel his hard on and had to wonder if his son understood what it meant. Well, he'd just have to teach him soon wouldn't he? Really, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry could feel something hard pressing against his butt as he sat on his father's lap. He didn't really understand he was calm now but didn't want to leave his father's lap. He'd always wanted a father. A real father. One that would love him no matter what one that would hold him just like this when he was upset. Now he had one. He sniffled.

"It's okay." James' voice said, gently, as his hand slid down his son's back. He was having problems controlling himself but he had to. He couldn't scare the boy or he would never get him to be his heir. He smirked as he slid his hand under Harry's shirt and began to rub the bare skin it found there. "Shhhhh . ...it's okay, daddy's here for you, Harry. Daddy loves you."

Harry's eyes shot open in shock and he stared up at the man. He'd wanted to hear those words for a very long time and now this man his real father was saying them. James cupped his cheeks and gently kissed his lips.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked, "Mama does that with Sev."

"Fathers are supposed to do that when they love their children as well. " James lied testing how much he could get away with . Harry seemed terribly naive. "Didn't you know that?"

"No." Harry shook his head staring up into his father's hazel eyes. "Sev doesn't do that with Tobias that's his son. Or Cloud that's his daughter. "

"Then he is a terrible dad." James told Harry still rubbing his back. "Father's are supposed to kiss their children in fact there are a lot of things fathers are supposed to do to their child to show them that they love them. Well their sons anyway. Father's are supposed to love their sons more than their daughters. "

"I didn't know that." Harry said, wondering if all this true. Sev always seemed like the perfect dad to his younger brother and sister. But maybe he wasn't. "When they're alone?"

"Yes, only when they are alone can they do these things." James was smirking in his head. So the child was naive and was going to believe whatever he said, good. "But even when they are outside the father is to always favor his son over his daughter. Daddy will always favor you, Harry. Because Daddy loves you. "

"Then why did Daddy let mommy take me?" Harry wondered.

"Lily ... " James said, "Call her Lily she no longer deserves to be your mother. " he waited until Harry nodded. His erection wouldn't go away. Harry was just so perfect. "And Lily stole you in the middle of the night. She took you and vanished and it took me until now to find you. Daddy's been so worried about his little Harry." Harry gave him a shy smile which went to his cock which twitched against Harry's perfectly taunt small ass. Harry cocked his head to the side curious. James decided to push Harry to see how much the boy would believe . "In fact. " he rested the hand rubbing Harry's back on his ass. "Lily isn't your biological mother at all. "

"She isn't?" Harry asked.

"No." James purred, "She stole you from my second wife. She really hated that she couldn't give me a boy even though she was my first wife and it was her job to do so. In fact, she lied to me and told me she couldn't have anymore children after Dahlia. I understood because she almost bled to death giving birth to the girl. "That much was the truth. Lily had almost died but it was giving birth to Harry and she'd said she couldn't have any babies after him. It infuriated him that she'd given this other man a son and daughter after lying to him. Consider this payback turning the boy against her. Harry was staring at him with big green eyes full of wonder. Luckily, James' second wife also had green eyes or this wouldn't have worked. They weren't as green as Lily's but James could talk his way around that. "I don't like when people lie to me, Harry."

"Okay, daddy." Harry said , simply and James smiled at him. Harry smiled back not knowing that it was a smile of triumph. "But daddy, what's pressing against me?"

"My penis." James told him truthfully. Harry gave him a blank look. James grinned to himself and undid Harry's jeans he pushed them off to find he wore nothing under. He stroked Harry's penis in his hand . "This is a penis, Harry. "

"That's just my manhood. " Harry said, "Sev, told me so."

"That's what men like Sev tell little boys, but back home we teach them the correct terms . " James replied, "This is your penis. Every man has one. "

"Feels weird." Harry was shifting around as James worked the small eight year old penis in to it's first erection.

* * *

"It's your first time being touched like this then?" James asked knowing the answer. He'd met Severus Snape several times over the years during business and knew he'd never touch his son like this. "What a bad father that man was. Daddy's are supposed to do this with their boys." Harry looked on the verge of tears. "This is the first step in teaching you to become a man. "

"R-Really?" Harry whimpered.

"I don't lie , son." James scoffed, of course he was lying to the boy. "You are very behind in learning to become a man."

"I..." Harry tried shifting around again. A feeling was building in his tummy. " am?"

"Oh, yes very behind. " James was rubbing Harry's ass with his other hand. "We start teaching our boys to become men at six. " Harry bit his lip. "Move with my hand." James breathed into his son's ear. He then proceeded to move Harry's body to meet every action of his hand. Harry was very red in the face right now. "I could give you a crash course. Show you everything you will learn right now. But I warn you it'll hurt." Harry nodded he wanted to please his new daddy. James smiled smugly into Harry's hair. "Not right yet. " James purred, "Lets wait until we get to the hotel. "

Harry couldn't even understand what James had just said as he screamed, a white substance had just burst out of his penis coating his stomach and his father's hand. A little got on his daddy's suit. Harry slumped and passed out. James laughed loudly as he licked his son's essence off of his hand. Oh, yes he was going to have so much fun with this boy. His son.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke in a hotel room on a bed. He moaned and sat up looking around. The room only had one bed.

"Ah, you're awake. " He looked to see his daddy coming into the room. " I brought you some food. " James lifted Harry easily out of bed and onto a chair at the table. Harry was naked and no James had yet to do anything to him but bathe him then jerk off while bathing him. He unpacked a burger, fries and a shake and Harry smiled at him eating. His hair falling forward as he ate. "Why don't you where underwear?"

"I don't like them." Harry replied, eating. "They make me feel wrong when I wear them. " James smirked to himself. He loved the thought that his son wasn't ever going to wear underwear.

"Have you ever dressed in girls clothes?"

"All my clothes are girls clothes."

"I mean skirts or dresses?" James chuckled, yes, he'd noticed that all of his sons clothes looked like hand me downs. He was looking forward to seeing him in them but couldn't help imagining his son in dresses and skirts because of his girly body. "You have a lot of sisters, maybe they dressed you up?"

"No, never." Harry shook his head. He stared up at his dad as he wiped his mouth. "Why are we in a hotel why didn't we just go home?"

"because the Order relocated to South America eight years ago." James replied, "We'll be taking a private jet there but we wont be leaving for a week."

"Why?"

"I can't get clearance to leave until then." James lied, in truth he wanted to make Harry as brainwashed as he could get him before they went back. "Are you finished?" Harry nodded, "Then would you like to begin your lessons to become a man?"

Harry nodded. He clung to James as the man picked him up and sat him against the pillows.

"Remember all that I'm going to do to you is expected of a father teaching his son to be a man and loving that son." he kissed Harry's lips again. This time though he took his time severing those lips. Harry was hesitant than began moving his lips back. James pulled back after awhile pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. "Very good, Harry. "He cooed at the boy who smiled at him. "Lets keep teaching you to kiss. "

They kissed closed mouth until James couldn't take it and bit Harry's sinful bottom lip then invaded with his tongue when Harry gasped. He kissed deeply and passionately until Harry couldn't breathe. He then let Harry breathe.

"That's a real kiss, Harry." James purred, kissing down Harry's chin to his neck where he attacked, "I'll tell you all about our home and the truth that was kept from you. "

James told Harry everything the way the Order taught their kids throwing in things he wanted harry to believe between kissing him and attacking his neck. He repeated it over and over again as kissed and touched , nip and bit every inch of Harry's body except Harry ' s penis. Harry blinked at James as he licked his penis.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in a rough voice. James smirked, " Daddy's do this?"

"Of course. I wouldn't do it if we didn't " Harry nodded, "This'll do what I did in the car. You'll like this I promise. "

"Okay."

"Now, when daddy's do this to their sons, their son's are supposed to move how their daddy's want and say , "Oh, daddy!" and "Yes, daddy!" and "That feels good, daddy!" and "Please, Daddy! Please!" in any order they want. Or you could just call "Daddy" as much as you want. Understand?"

"I think so." Harry said, innocently.

"Good because you'll need to memorize those lines for later."

With that James began licking , sucking, nipping and flat out biting his son's penis. He was hard as hell himself and it was hurting. He'd need to get inside his son and get some release for himself too soon. Harry was crying out the phrases above him and thrusting into his mouth like he wanted.

* * *

"You're doing very good. " James purred to his red faced son . He'd stopped himself from bringing Harry in his mouth. "We'll be working on all this in great detail later. " Harry nodded breathing roughly. " We still have a few things to cover that you should have began to learn by now. " Harry gave him wary eyes. "Yes, this next part will hurt. But if you do as I instruct it wont hurt too much." With that James coated his fingers in a cream and pushed one inside Harry who cried out. James watched his son hungrily as he found the boy's sweet spot and began hitting it over and over again as he stretched the boy adding fingers . He was making sure that the boy was stretched perfectly for his own penis. He undid his own jeans that he was now wearing and pushed them and his boxers down just enough to free himself. He then rubbed the cream over his penis making sure it was well coated. "Now relax, Harry, if you tense up this will really hurt. "

With that he pulled his fingers out and slid in penis in.

"DADDY!" Harry bawled tears pouring out of his eyes. "That hurts!"

"I know." James said, kissing his son and directing the boy's movements. He was straining to hold back as he worked himself all the way in and his his son's sweet spot. Of course he wasn't surprised when Harry couldn't take all of him. He was just a boy after all. He told Harry to begin calling out like before. Harry sobbed but did as told. James tried to hold back and control himself as he worked in and out of Harry but finally he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped Harry's legs around him and slammed into the small body below him as fast and as hard as he could. Harry kept up his mantra as he sobbed and blood came out of his rectum.

James took Harry in his hand and began working him hard not even noting that he was bruising the young boy's penis. Harry came first screaming, James feeling Harry close around him came hard filling him past the brim and slamming into the small body until the mind blowing orgasm was over. He then smirked smugly and pulled out. He looked down at the now exhausted and crying Harry. He leaned over and gently kissed his tears away.

"Good boy, Harry. " he purred, "You're such a good boy. Daddy loves you so much and you did really good in today's lesson. Daddy's very happy with his Harry."

Harry nodded. If this was what his daddy said was right it was right but there was a lot of blood.

" Don't worry, everyone bleeds their first time. " James chuckled, "Just go to sleep."

Harry nod and slid to sleep he hurt all over. James chuckled he wasn't sated at all and judging from earlier Harry wouldn't wake up no matter what so he slid back into Harry and continued to abuse him sexually. The boy was going to be sore in the morning but James didn't care it would just play into his brainwashing. He would pretend to care come morning and come up with some reason to do it once or twice until he got used to it. Because he would need to get used to it James wasn't going to give Harry up for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Brainwashing Harry had proven rather easy so had getting Harry to love him. While James didn't believe in Hospitals , like everyone in the Order, he did keep up on things. If he'd had to guess Harry had a Father Complex. He wasn't really surprised by it and it made it oh so easy to get sex outta of him. Harry had really been sore when he'd woken but James had spoiled him rotten and gotten sex twice that day and every day since. The week had passed quickly. They were now on the private jet for a ten and half hour flight.

The jet had couches on either side facing each other in the back, tables with comfy seats on either side in the front, T.V.'s , a refrigerator, a snack and drink bar, a nice bathroom, and a game station with games. Harry was in awe and James was chuckling at him as kept his arm around the boy tightly. Today Harry was wearing blue shorts that were rather tight. A white blouse, with a sailor style collar , a red necktie hung around his neck. He wore small white socks and a pair of slip on blue shoes, His hair was down and just penned back on the sides.

"Which of your sisters wore this?" James finally asked, he was really turned on right now. He sat them down on one of the couches, his hand sliding in to those oh, so tight shorts. "Dahlia?"

"Cammy ." he told his father looking up at him. "She's 12 now and she's been going through a Japanese faze. She loves wearing these uniforms only with really short skirts. "

"That's Chamomile ?"

"Yep." Harry smiled at him, then hissed a bit, James had just pressed his finger inside him. "Uhm...uh...How long is this flight, daddy?"

"Ten and a half hours." James shoved his finger all the way into Harry's rectum. He was so fucking tight. He watched Harry blush, then cry out as James hit his sweet spot. "Don't worry, I wont allow you to get bored, son. Daddy loves his Harry after all."

Harry smiled back.

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

James smirked to himself. He moved his finger in and out of Harry's tight tight ass hitting Harry's sweet spot everytime. Over the last week Harry's body had began responding to his every touch and getting hard at the slightest touch. His touch and it drove James crazy. he looked at Harry's lap to see that Harry had a bulge growing there. Harry whimpered as James added a finger. He'd never thought of doing this dry with Harry so soon but his son was blushing, panting , and was now fucking his fingers . Harry was supporting himself on his hands and fucking James' fingers for all he was worth.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" James chuckled.

"Y-Yes, d-daddy." Harry moaned, "M-more p-please..."

"Are you sure, love?" Harry nodded, then let out a loud moan as a third finger was added. James couldn't believe his little eight year old was already responding so strongly to sex already . He hadn't even gone through puberty yet. "Should daddy pull Harry's shorts down?"

Harry shook his head as he breathed roughly. James smirked watching his son, he undid his own jeans and pushed them down. He'd found Harry had been right about not wearing underwear so he'd quit wearing them. He pulled him self out and began masturbating to the sight. He added a forth finger inside Harry he had an idea. Harry cried out again. He was in heaven.

James licked his lips as he finally got his whole fist inside Harry. Harry's head thrown back against the couch his shorts finally down .

"Very good, love." James praised, "This is another lesson you need to be a man. " A moan met his words. " You are taking it so well. I know you'll enjoy this, baby. " Harry nodded, "Lay down with your legs spread as far as they can go..."

Harry did. James pulled his fist all the way out then slammed it all the way back in hitting Harry's sweet spot again. He was brutal as he had Harry fuck his fist. Harry was fully erect and leaking which surprised James who was still touching himself. He'd told Harry he wasn't allowed to touch himself unless he said he could so Harry wasn't about to reach down.

James smiled.

* * *

"Is Daddy's baby enjoying himself?" Harry nodded, he could barley breath drool was running out of his mouth. "Daddy's baby loves him doesn't he?" Harry nodded again. "Does Daddy's baby want to come?" Harry whimpered nodding. "What Daddy's say?"

"Please?" Harry begged, "Please, daddy? Oh, please? "

"Very good, " James pulled his fist out and Harry cried at the lost only to moan when James shoved his penis inside and began his rough and fast pace he'd used all week. "That's daddy's baby. Daddy loves his baby."

"Love you, daddy..." Harry gasped out, James began touching Harry two jerks and Harry was coming. "DADDY!"

James filled Harry to the brim again. While Harry was recovering James reached in a drawer on a table next to the couch and pulled out one of the toys his driver/bodyguard had placed there at his request a plug. He slid himself out and the plug in. He then went to the bathroom to clean himself off and get a wet cloth to clean Harry off. Harry was still awake when he came back which shocked James Harry normally fell asleep for at least two hours to recover. He cleaned Harry off and put his shorts on him then took the rag back to the bathroom putting it on the sink.

When he returned Harry was rubbing his eyes but sitting up. James cocked an eyebrow. He liked being rough during sex Harry took it. James' wives well, he liked beating and raping them. He was actually raping Harry the way he was so rough with him but he was worse on his daughters and wives. He just loved beating and raping them so much. He even fantasized about killing them. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and the tired boy smiled sleepily up at him.

"Why don't you rest for awhile?" James said , softly. Harry shook his head. "Really, Daddy's baby isn't tired?" Harry shook his head. James stood and went to one of the bags they'd brought on with them the rest was stored somewhere on the plane. He wanted Harry asleep before they actually took off. Harry had told him he'd never flown before and was scared. He pulled a bunny out and walked back to Harry to give it to him. "Hold this ." Harry took it. James felt himself harden again. "Now lay down." Harry did, James smirked, Harry would already do whatever he wanted. He loved children so much because they were so easy to brainwash and manipulate. "Suck your thumb." Harry stared at him for a moment before putting his thumb in his mouth. "Close your eyes. " Harry did. "and relax."

Harry was asleep in moments.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke they were in the air. He sat up and stretched out.

"How long did I sleep, daddy?" He blinked he hadn't seen that his daddy was skyping . A man was on the screen. "Hello, my name's Harry." He was now in James' lap. James was sitting at one of the tables. "Who are you?"

"Fleamont Potter." the man said, "I'm your grandfather."

"Nice to meet you, Grandfather." Harry said respectfully. James chuckled , he'd been giving a report before calling one his loyal people to kill his father before he got back. He no longer needed his father just his son. His father was useless and had always been useless he was too soft hearted for his own good. James also hated how he was running the Order. It was time he rise up and continue his changes.

"As I have said, I have Harry and we are on our way." James said to his father.

"Very well, I will have someone prepare a room for our prince." Fleamount logged off.

"Harry, baby." Harry looked up smiling. "Why don't you go to the bathroom. Daddy needs to make another call and Harry can't hear okay?" Harry gave him a confused look. " It's a surprise for daddy's baby."

Harry beamed pecked James on the lips and ran toward the bathroom he really did have to go. James made the call to his assassin. He then called his second wife and told her what he had told Harry about her being his mother. She was thrilled to hear it and agreed to go along with the plan.

"Also go to town and buy him a cell phone." James told her deciding she would be one who would live. "I promised him a surprise."

"Of course , dear." she lowered her head. "I can't wait to meet my son."

James smirked, "He's coming. Go."

Her side went off line. He closed his laptop and moved to the couch as Harry came out of the bathroom.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes, daddy."

* * *

James had taught Harry to play the game station while asking Harry about his life and how far he was in his education.

"And I take Mixed Martial Arts classes." Harry rattled, off. "So I can fight if anyone trys to hurt me. I like taking that class. "

"Well, I have a few people back home who can fight like that." James told his son. He was now doing some work on his laptop while Harry played. Harry apparently didn't need glasses like he James did. "I'll have them teach you. Can you swim?"

"Yeah, I'm okay at it." Harry shrugged eyes not leaving the screen with his game on it. They were five hours into the flight now. "I'm really good at sports. Daddy, what's "Very attractive to men " mean?"

"Where'd you hear that?" James asked working.

"Mama said it." Harry replied. He saved his game and turned it off . He hadn't let go of his bunny yet. He climbed up next to James and looked up at him. "I had this teacher this year in MMA class . He offered to give me extra lessons and I was so excited so I went . When I was there we trained then he watched me shower then confessed that he liked me very much . " Harry stared at the can of soda James had just put in front of him. "Then he tried to love me like daddy does." James stiffened and clenched his teeth. "I didn't understand so I broke his leg and ran. I quit class after that. I heard later that he hung himself and left a note saying that because I was so "Attractive to men" that I was the devil's spawn and God would forgive him for his actions. He had a wife and three sons. "

James cocked an eyebrow at his son.

"Mama was yelling at the wife agreeing with everything she said. Then said, she should have drown me at birth because I was going to turn out just like you, daddy."

"she's not your mama I thought I told you that."

"Oh, right I'm sorry, Daddy." Harry smiled at him. Then took a drink of the lemonade. "So what's it mean?"

* * *

"It means just what it sounds like." James said, "It means that men and even boys will fall in love with you because you are so cute. They will want to love you like I do. Many girls and women will fall in love with you too and want to do the same or they will be jealous and not like you." he ran his finger's through Harry's hair and kissed deeply. Harry eagerly kissed back. "But remember daddy will always love you."

"Right now?" Harry asked, "Will daddy love me right now?"

Love him now? James grinned to himself . Harry was so damn naive he thought sex was love. James undid his jeans and pushed them down just far enough to free himself.

"Come sit in daddy's lap." Harry did quickly. James pushed Harry's shorts down and tossed them aside then removed the plug. He then impaled Harry with his penis. Harry cried out head going back. Harry was facing him. "Good boy. " James mumbled. "Daddy has to work. So Harry will have to do all the work. "

Harry began moving impaling himself over and over again. James smirked to himself.

"Faster." He said boredly still typing away on his computer. "harder Harry, daddy wants more."

"I'll try." Harry went as fast and as hard as he could but he was only eight years old and not experienced at this . He beamed brightly as James came deep inside of him . James smiled back. "I did good?"

"You tried." Harry's face fell. "Try again. " Harry nodded and tried again. He could feel his daddy's seed running at of him but it was helping get his daddy in easier. James came twice more and Harry hadn't. He really couldn't. After James had come the second time Harry had began begging but James had told him that he needed to learn to control himself and had put a cockring on him. "Is daddy's baby tired?" James asked, squeezing Harry's perk little ass as hard as he could. Harry whimpered. He'd held his bunny the whole time. "Does daddy's baby want daddy to show him again how the proper way to Love is?" Harry moaned in answer. he was mostly asleep from trying to get his daddy's approval. He hadn't gotten it but he vowed one day he would. He felt himself being layed on the couch then his daddy was loving him the proper way. "Daddy loves you, harry. Daddy loves Harry best. "

James put the plug back in Harry when he was done and cleaned him up. He just loved the thought of his seed in his son. He laughed at his thoughts. That if Harry had been able to bear him children he could make a race of perfectly beautiful people who were perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived in the South American Rainforest it was humid and hot. Harry shied into James' side as people welcomed them home. For the last week he was the only person he'd had contact with other than the Bodyguard but the bodyguard never spoke just bowed to him and got him things he wanted. James smirked and pulled him close.

"The Prince is rather short." a man said to James as he fell into step with them. Harry glared at him earning giggles from the women around him. He was just too cute to glare. "You need work on that, my Prince. "

Harry clung to James his eyes taking everything in. Sure he was small but he'd grow up. He was only eight after all. People were bowing to him. James had said everyone thought that he, James, was a prophet . When Harry asked if it was true he was told that he, James, never lied. Harry had beamed his daddy was special maybe he was too. James had laughed and said maybe just maybe he was indeed.

they made their way to the largest house in the compound as James called it.

"We're home." James told Harry, a woman with green eyes was waiting. "Harry this is your mother. " Harry's eyes lit up but he stayed pushed to James' side hugging his bunny to him. "Her name is Ila. "

"Oh, Harry" Ila beamed, "I'm so glad you are finally home." She was actually crying a bit. James couldn't believe it she would have had made a great actress. "I was so upset when you vanished. "

"Ma...ma?" Harry asked , looking up at James. James nodded down at him with a smile. He urged Harry forward. It was clear Ila had spread the word throughout the family which meant it was around the compound by now. "Mama!" Harry ran over to her and she dropped down to her knees hugging him. "Mama!"

James sneered to himself. The boy was so naive it was making him hard again. He knew he was an addict but didn't care.

Ila smiled gently at the boy picking him up in his arms. Harry stilled instantly. He couldn't remember a time when Lily ever held him like this. He lay his head on her shoulder.

* * *

"You must be exhausted. " Ila cooed at the boy in her arms he was so cute. "Come lets get you fed in bed, dear."

"K..." Harry yawned, it was the time change that was getting to him he'd slept several times on the jet. "Mama."

Ila smiled softly again. Her own children called her mother but James had warned her that Harry was dead set on calling Lily and now Ila Mama. He followed them. He'd also warned Ila what he was doing to Harry. She was the most obedient out of all the women he'd met. If James could love he'd hope to love both her and Harry.

Harry was given food. Then tucked into a nice big bed that would fit four full grown adults. Ila kissed Harry's forehead before turning out the lights and shutting the door to the room. She was at her own bedroom door when James grabbed her and pulled her inside. She smiled obediently at him and for the first time in her memory they made love. Which lead to her falling more in love with him than she already was. She was the only one of James' wife that actually loved him. She knew he could do no wrong he was perfect and if he said something it was true. She hoped she got with child again this time too. She'd given James most of his daughters.

"I had a vision while away. " He told her as they made love over and over again. "There is corruption in the Compound. God has charged me with ridding our Heaven of them. " he ran fingers through her hair. "I saw so many faces." he told her making sure his voice sounded so sound so she would pity him and give him anything he wanted. She wrapped herself tighter around him. "Most of our own family. " She pretended to let out a shaking sob. "I was told to start over when my father dies. I saw the faces of the ones I must save...so many have betray us. "

"It's okay, love." Ila breathed. "I will help you repopulate. I will love you and Harry. You two are all I need. " James smiled into her hair. " The Sinners must die less they pollute our perfect world. " she kissed him and he kissed back. "We must protect our little Harry. " James had to fight not to chuckle. "God would not have given you the visions if they were not true."

"Yes, I know." James brought them to a rest holding her as close to his body as he could which was easy because he was still inside of her and she was still wrapped around him. "It's just so troubling having this gift knowing all that these people have done and father has not punished them now we must kill them. "

* * *

James had told his assassin to blast the air in his father's room so that no one could tell he was dead. Then he told everyone he'd discovered the old man was sick. He then began telling them of his visions as he held Harry and Ila's hands. Harry was in awe of his father beaming at him the whole time.

Harry had found that he liked when his daddy loved him. In fact he looked forward to each time his daddy loved him. He missed it when he didn't and was thrilled when he was taught something knew on the way to becoming a man. He saw for himself that his daddy loved him over his sisters and even his own wives.

James walked naked into Harry's room a week after arriving. He'd continued brainwashing Harry and having sex with him. He was fresh from a shower because he'd finally fulfilled one of his sex fantasies and killed one of his wives while raping and beating her. Now he wanted his Harry. He smirked Harry was naked in bed. Harry had said he loved sleeping in the nude. James joined his son in bed and forced his way into Harry's tight ass. No matter how many times he used Harry the boy was always tight. Harry was a dead sleeper so he raped him while he slept. Oh, how he loved Harry. He noted that Harry was still carrying his bunny around. The boy had yet to let go of it. When he was done he cleaned them up, covered his son up and left. He had a lot of killing to do. He could always come back to his Harry whenever he wanted.


End file.
